An electric motor activated by a power source such as a battery loaded in a vehicle is generally used as a drive source for a wiper apparatus, a power window apparatuses, an electric sun-roof apparatus, or the like which is provided in the vehicle. In order to adapt the electric motor to each of these apparatus, it is necessary to reduce the number of rotations of the motor up to the number of predetermined rotations. Therefore, a reduction gear mechanism is attached to such an electric motor so as to constitute the electric motor with reduction gear mechanism as a single unit.
A motor with brush is frequently used as a motor body of the electric motor with reduction gear mechanism. However, since noises are generated from a slide-contact portion between a brush and a commutator in the motor, it is necessary to adopt any measures for preventing the noises from causing damages to other electrical components or the like (radio noise or the like).
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-94692) describes a motor in which: a noise-preventing element such as a choke coil or a capacitor is mounted on a brush holder fixed in a motor yoke for absorbing noises near a brush which is a noise generating source; and noises on a power feeding circuit is absorbed by the element, thereby being prevented from being emitted outside the motor.